Solstice Dies,Eclipse Rises
by AzMoAn
Summary: The Gods start to avoid Yui, which leads to bullying. Yui runs away,only to come back different. While the gods want to make things right,Yui's focused on one thing,Revenge. Who's gonna get what they want?
1. Chapter 1: The Start

Hey guys! AzMoAn here. I would prefer it if you called me Ama Zon. You wanna know more? Read my profile!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamigami no Asobi or any of the characters in this chapter.

How long is this gonna go on? Yui thought. None of the gods would talk to her,not even Apollon or Balder! If Yui walked up to them,they walked away. If they walked up to her,she never got acknowledged. Some of the other students had taken notice and spread rumors which led to bullying.

"Hey Yui," one female student snickered." Where are you going?"

Just before Yui could answer,she was shoved to the ground."I never said you could talk to me! Get out of here!" The girl yelled.

All the students in the hall started laughing. Yui lowered her head,and ran out of the room,tears running down her face.

"Why?" Yui muttered to herself as she ran down the hallways.

I know it's short, but I have another fanfic to focus on. You want to read more? Review. I'll need ideas people.


	2. Chapter 2: Snap

Sorry for not updating. I had _no_ ideas at all. But, Sakura Sotomura helped me out. She gets a lot of credit for this chapter. Okay reader responses:

* * *

><p>Guest: Thanks! I'm glad you like it.<p>

AnimeMango: Thanks. Those are good ideas. I'll think about it, though I can't promise I'll use them.

ValleyDoodle01: Hmm. That's a lot of directions I could go from. I haven't gotten to that point yet. But I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

><p>Okay. Now onto the chapter.<p>

* * *

><p>~Chapter 2~<p>

Yui walked to her class, her eyes red from crying. She saw people give her looks, but she brushed it off. _It'__s not like they_ _anyway_. She thought.

She reached her class and was to open the door when Apollon's voice echoed through it.

"Say isn't Fairy-San acting _weird?"_ Yui froze.

"Yes." Tsukito's calm voice replied. "She doesn't seem very interested in anything anymore."

"Oh that's so obvious." A female's voice resonated. "She obviously thinks that she's better than you now."

"What?" Balder and Loki's shocked voices asked. "Why would she think that? It's not like her."

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" The door flew open and Yui fell to the floor.

"Ouch." she muttered,gathering her things. She noticed how the girls stood there giggling, and the gods stood watching her. Nobody was going to help her. As Yui grabbed the last of her things and stood up, Takaru spoke.

"Oi weed," Yui looked at him. "Why are you ignoring us?" Yui was about to open her mouth when she caught a glimpse of the girls. They stood in their spot innocently smiling.

Yui sighed. "I was threatend." She said. Then, she got shoved to the ground. She looked up, expecting to see one of the girls, and paled. Takeru glared at her.

"Don't give us that!" He shouted. "Who would threaten you!"

"I don't know!" Yui shouted back. She could feel the years starting to flow. "You guys were never there were you?"

"Yui-San." Yui turned to look at Tsukito. "Why are you lying?" Yui gasped.

"So you don't trust me."

"Of course they don't!" One of the girls said. "Why would they-"

"Shut Up!" Yui stood up. Everyone flinched. "You don't know what I went through!"

"Really?" Another girl sneered. "What did you go through?"

Yui opened the door. "Hell." Then she walked out and closed the door.

* * *

><p>So Yui snapped. Hope this was good enough for all of you! Let me know what you think in a review.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for not updating sooner. School is hard. Anyway reader review responses:

* * *

><p>Jisella- Thanks! Here's the newest chapter.<p>

Ksims- That's a really good idea. I might put my female OCs in this chapter.

XxLuciixx- Yeah the spirits are bullying her. I wouldn't say the gods are jerks, but yeah they kind of are.

Guest- It's okay. I like to know how to improve my fanfictions.

Sakura Sotomura- Thanks! Sorry I didn't update this one sooner.

* * *

><p>Okay onto the chapter. For everyone who is interested, these are OCs. They aren't real in anyway.<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamigami No Asobi.

Yui sat in the garden, tears spilled out onto the ground and Yui made no effort to stop them.

"Hey!" Yui looked up to see a girl hanging upside down from a tree. "What's wrong with you?"

"Just go away." Yui looked away. The girl didn't leave.

"Come on." The girl kept down from the tree and walked over to Yui. "You clearly aren't okay, and I don't have anywhere to be. So I'm gonna stay here until you tell me what's wrong."

Yui sighed. "It's my _friends_." Yui spat out the word like poison. The girl raised her eyebrows in surprise."They left me alone and now they think it's my fault." The girl nodded.

"That sucks." She said. Yui nodded. "How come you don't tell them."

"I did." Yui snapped. The girl jumped. Yui didn't notice, tears were starting to fall from her eyes again."They didn't believe me. Instead,they believed the girls who lied and bullied me."

"What!" The girl leapt up. Her face was twisted with rage. "Those idiots! I don't know you that we'll and even _I _know that you weren't part of the problem at all!"

"Oh that's right." Yui said, turning to the girl. "I don't know your name."

"Huh? Oh. I'm Lolu." The girl,Lolu, said.

"Lolu?"

"Yeah that's my name. Don't wear it out." Yui laughed quietly. Lolu smiled and sat down next to her.

"So,I'm guessing you don't want to go back to class right?" Yui nodded. "Okay." Lolu stood up. "I'll introduce you to my friends."

"Your...friends?" Yui looked around. Lolu laughed.

"They aren't here." Lolu said. "During classes we split up. Some skip, and some go to class."

"Oh."

"It's okay." Lolu took Yui's hand and pulled her up. "Let's go find them 'Kay?" Yui nodded. Lolu smiled and the two ran off.

Unbeknownst to them, a girl stood in the shadows watching the whole exchange. She sighed. "Poor Yui Kusanagi." She whispered in a voice barely above a whisper. "I hope Lolu doesn't do anything drastic."

Then she silently faded back into the shadows.

* * *

><p>Okay that's it. You guys probably know this, but Lolu is one of the female counterparts of one of the gods. Anyway, Pm or review on your way out.<p> 


End file.
